Kida's Sorority
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Kida comes out to his family about being bisexual and is kicked out. After purchasing a plane ticket he makes his way to Redding, California and joins an independent study group at college. His roommates aren't exactly normal. IzaKida yaoi. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick sum: Kida goes off to college early and does independent study. He joins a few other students doing the same, but they aren't the normal college teens.**

"This is the independent study group home?" A young blonde of about 18 stood infront of the small two-story building looking it over in confusion.

"Did you expect it to be bigger?" An old man looked down at Kida and raised an eyebrow at him questionably. Kida looked at him and shook his head.  
>"No, I actually pictured it in an area closer to campus." The old man laughed, turned on his heels and began walking back to the dean's office, leaving a very confused Kida behind.<p>

Kida walked up the the blue door and knocked on it a few times. When no one came he tried the doorknob. It opened with a mild squeak from the hinges and he walked inside.  
>"Hello? Anyone here?" He looked around the first room and noticed a couch, a recliner, a large dog bed, a flat screen TV, and three cushioned lounge chairs. In the center of the room was a long coffee table. On it there was a stack of magazines, some pencils, and a thin, black laptop.<br>The blonde set his bags by the couch and walked into the next room, the kitchen. Then he walked up the stairs and found the bathroom. Further down the hallway were four doors. Each one had a strange look to them. The first one had a single sign that said Solstice's Room. The next door was painted with stripes and had a sign that said "Rags and Diana's Room".  
>The third door was painted black and didn't have a sign on it, only yellow tape that read "Keep Out" all over it. And the last door was open. He walked in to the very small room and saw another TV with an XBOX, a Playstation, a WII, and a gamecube. Over in the corner was a large MAC computer and a large scannerprinter. In the opposite corner was a large pile of beanbags and some gaming chairs.

He suddenly heard the front door swing open and the sound of footsteps. "It looks like we've got a new roomy!" He heard a girl say.  
>"It better not be another girl." It sounded like the girls came home. Until he heard a males voice.<br>"Whatever let's just get back to left4dead already." Kida came slowly down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. "Hi, I-I'm your new roommate."  
>The three friends looked at him with sideways glances.<br>The first girl was fair-skinned and had light brown hair. She wore a purple and green striped shirt and blue shorts with orange flip-flops.  
>The second girl had black hair and had light brown skin. She was wearing a black and red corset shirt and a black hip scarf that looked like it went through the wood chipper. Under that she wore crimson shorts and leather high-heeled boots.<br>And finally, the male was fair skinned and had very dark brown hair. He wore a black V-neck and dark blue skinny jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
>Kida swallowed a lump that wound its way up his throat and walked over to the three roommates.<br>He held out his hand and smiled. "My names Kida Masaomi. Nice to meet you guys!"

The three looked at him in silence when the first girl bear hugged him. "WELCOME TO THE GROUP!" The other two sighed and walked past the girl. She let him go finally and smiled at him. "I'm Rags. The grump is Izaya and the other one is Diana."  
>Kida thought back to the door signs and remembered the black door.<p>

He looked to Rags who was slipping her flip-flops off and tossing he in a corner by the front door.  
>"I've been meaning to ask, who sleeps in the room with the black door?"<br>Rags looked back at him and smiled."That's Izaya's room. There's two beds in there because Izaya's boyfriend used to live with us. Then he dumped Izaya." Kida looked at her confuzled.  
>"And he moved out?"<br>"No," she stated. "We kicked him out. Then we put up our ad for a roommate around campus."  
>She walked over and flopped down on the couch while Diana and Izaya put groceries in the fridge and cupboards.<br>When they finished, they walked up stairs and continued their zombie killing game.  
>Rags stood up and picked up Kida's bookbag and duffle and walked up the stairs.<br>The blonde followed behind her as she opened the black door that led into a small room. The walls and ceiling were painted black and the carpet was a neon green. On one side was an empty bed, a shelf mounted on the wall above it, and a small dresser at the foot of the bed.  
>On the other side was another bed with black sheets and a black comforter, a small dresser at the head of the bed, a fairly small shelf with multiple books on it, and a skrillex poster on the wall.<br>The light brunette walked over and placed Kida's stuff on the empty bed and walked back out of the room. She returned with purple bedsheets and a dark blue comforter and placed them next to the blonde's bags.  
>"Make yourself at home!" She walked out of the room with a large smile on her face.<br>Kida sat down on the bed and opened his dufflebag. He dug throught it and finally pulled out a picture frame with a photo of him and his friends Anri and Mikado standing infront of a 7/11 in Ikeburkuro.  
>He smiled and set the picture frame on the shelf above his head.<br>"I think I'm gonna like it here."

-+-+-

**This is only the first part. There will be more later on. Along with some Kida and Izaya action!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how did you end up in California again?"  
>Rags looked at Kida with a sideways glance. They were sitting in Kida and Izaya's room going over field notes from earlier that day.<p>

"Well, at first I wanted to come here to just be a tourist. Then I came out to my family about being a bisexual and they kicked me out. I tried to stay with my friend Mikado but his parents were homophobes. Then I remembered my plane ticket and decided to move here."

He lowered his head when he remembered the last time he was in Ikeburkuro and how his parents abandoned him. He wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill over. The light brunette noticed this and scooted closer to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Its alright, Izaya went through the same thing a few years back. I went through it to. Diana is one of the lucky ones. She already went through her bi-curious faze."  
>Kida hugged her back and buried his face into her shoulder.<p>

The door opened with a loud squeak as Izaya walked in with a plastic bag full of Code-Red Mountain Dew. He put most of them in the fridge and took three with him upstairs.  
>He opened his bedroom door and saw the other two hugging quietly.<p>

"Am I interrupting something?" The brunette raised an eyebrow as the two took notice of his presence. He handed them each a soda and sat on his bed across from them.  
>"Kida was telling me about why he came to Redding."<br>Her and the brunette opened their sodas simultaneously and drank about half the two-liter bottles.  
>With a sigh of approval she replaced the cap on her soda and set it on the floor next to the bed.<br>"He went through the same thing we did." Izaya looked at her with confusion as he replaced the cap on his drink.  
>"His parents kicked him out." The brunette looked to the smaller with a bit of sadness. "Oh..." He was silent for a moment. He finally stood up and walked over to Kida.<br>The blonde gasped slightly as he was pulled into another hug by the older male. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he hugged the brunette back.  
>Rags smiled at the two and silently left the room.<p>

The two sat that way for a moment or so before Izaya felt "pins and needles" in his feet.  
>He sat down beside Kida silently. The blonde finally broke the awkward silence with a small sneeze.<br>"Excuse you." Kida looked at him strangely. "You mean "bless you" right?"  
>Izaya shook his head slightly. "I'm an Atheist, so I say excuse you."<br>Kida looked at him with curiosity as Izaya laid back on the small bed. He laid next to him with his head on the brunette's chest. Izaya was about to retaliate but gave up when he heard a small snore come from the smaller boy.

"I'm back!" Diana announced happily. When there was no reply she wandered around the living room. She finally saw Rags asleep on the large couch. She wandered up stares to get into her pajamas when she noticed the door to the boys' room wide open.  
>She peeked inside and saw the two sound asleep on Kida's bed.<br>With a small smile she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun shined brightly through the slightly open curtains in the boys room. It shone in at just the right angle that it had been shining in Kida's face. He slowly sat up and yawned as he looked around the room but stopped abruptly as he felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked down and noticed that Izaya had wrapped his left arm around the blonde at some point while they were asleep.

He turned and looked at the brunette, sound asleep. He leaned down and placed a very light kiss on his cheek and shook him slightly. "Izaya...Izaya wake up..." Said male rolled over onto his side with his back facing Kida. He leaned over the brunette again, looking over his facial features. He stood up and walked around to the end of the bed and climbed under the older males arm as he snuggled against his chest.  
>He felt Izaya wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. "Izaya...you're drooling on my head you know..." The small blonde finally raised his hand to the older's face and held his nose so that he couldn't breathe through it.<p>

The older noticed and took hold of the boy's wrist. "You know that only works if the person's mouth is closed right?" Because of his nose being plugged he sounded a little nasally, making Kida laugh as he released the other male's nose. Izaya twitched his nose slightly as he started to sit up.  
>"What time is it?" He looked at the clock and went dead silent. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. "how long were we asleep?"<br>"All day!" The two males turned toward the door as they heard Rags' voice call. She walked in and stood casually in front of the two. "You guys looked so comfortable that we decided to just let you sleep in. Me and Dianna already took care of today's field notes anyway.

They all walked back down stairs and sat around the large coffee table. It had been completely buried under paperwork and artwork from the girls' field study day.  
>The girls cleaned off the table while the guys decided to get up and go make some popcorn. "How 'bout we watch a scary movie tonight?" A squeal of delight from the girls could be heard from a mile away. Kida turned slightly pale at the thought of horror movies.<br>Izaya noticed and put an arm around Kida's waist. "Not a scary movie fan?"  
>The paleness became replaced with a light blush. "I just don't really have the guts to watch scary movies." Izaya chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, this one's not that scary."<p>

XoxoXoxoX

The girl started to scream as the lazer burned through her eye. She placed her hand in front of the beam to stop it from burning into her brain, but it only burned through her hand causing more pain.

Kida covered his face with his hands as the woman screamed _"Help me!"_ over and over. Izaya, Rags and Dianna were watching in awe as the woman twisted her ankle and fell out the fourth story window and onto a parked car below.  
>Izaya looked down at Kida as he buried his face into the older's black shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "Don't worry, its just a movie." Another scream emitted from the TV as the blonde buried his face into the brunette's chest again.<p>

After the movie ended the group split into their separate rooms. The girls fell right asleep, but the guys had other plans.  
>They laid on top of the brunette's bed, Kida on the bottom as Izaya kissed him passionately. He licked the blonde's bottom, asking for entrance into the other's mouth. Kida gave in and the two let their tongues battle for dominance over the other. They finally broke for air, panting as they stared into eachother's eyes.<p>

"Izaya..."  
>"Yes?" Kida hesitated, he was thinking over what he wanted to say. "I was just thinking if, well... maybe we could...I don't know, get together or something and maybe get some lunch or somethin'?" Izaya chuckled and kissed Kida's forehead gently. "Hmmm...Maybe."<br>The blonde looked at him with a deep blush. The brunette finally gave in. "I guess. It would be fun."

The smaller male cuddled against the other's chest; listening to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.

**XoxoXoxoX**

R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izaya and Kida woke up early and went out for breakfast. The two went to IHOP and shared a meal. Izaya told Kida about how he went through the same thing as the blonde but found a way to get over it. It took him a few years but he finally was able to forget about his family and get on with his life.  
>After breakfast, they decided to walk around Redding and go window shopping. They ended up buying a few things here and there and even tried on a few outfits.<p>

Kida tried on some dresses for fun while Izaya tried on different tuxedos. Kida actually decided to buy one of the lacy black dresses he tried on. Izaya bought a new sleek black tux in case he and the blonde went to a nice restaurant. They walked around the mall and had lunch at the food court. They shared an orange julius and stopped at a few stores.  
>They finally started heading home and started to chat about where they should go for dinner. When they arrived at the house, they found a note stuck to the door.<p>

_Guys_

_Diana and I are out for the evening. We'll be back around midnight. _

_Have fun!_

They decided to stay home and have sushi. After dinner they sat on the couch and watched _Of Mice and Men_. They ending made Kida cry a bit. Izaya noticed and put his arm around the blonde, pulling him close. "Why are you crying?"  
>The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes using his sleeve. "Its so sad. All he wanted was to raise rabbits."<br>Izaya rubbed Kida's back comfortingly. "Yes, but George shot him because he didn't want to see him go to jail because of an accident."  
>"But why make him all happy before he pulled the trigger? What was the point?" He cuddled up under the brunette's arm and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Well, he wanted him to die thinking about something good."<br>"Oh..." They sat in silence for a moment before Kida let out a yawn. "You tired already?" Kida only nodded and cuddled into Izaya's side. The brunette sighed and started to stand up, leaving Kida half asleep on the couch.

He bent down and picked up the blonde bridal style. He started heading up the stairs as the blonde let out light snores.  
>He kicked open the door and laid Kida down on the black comforter. He shut the bedroom door and laid down behind him and pulled him against his chest.<p>

XoxoXoxoX

The girls came home fairly late. Diana slumped down on the couch while Rags pulled over a lounge chair.  
>"I wonder how the guys' night went."<p>

"Yeah, they're awfully quiet..."

The two looked over to the stairs with questionable looks. Then they looked at each other.  
>"We better check on them."<p>

The two girls tiptoed up the stairs and opened the door slowly. They smiled as they saw the Kida curled up against Izaya's chest, being able to sleep soundly while Izaya snored loudly.  
>"awww! They're so cute together."<p>

Diana cupped her hand over the light brunette's mouth in an attempt to make her more quiet. They shut the door quietly and headed back down stairs.

XoxoXoxoX

**Read and Respond please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sunburn ahead. _

It had been the hottest day in history for Redding, and the air conditioner broke. The four friends were gathered in the living room in only their undergarments, surrounded by desk fans, trying their hardest to cool off.  
>"When's the ac guy getting here?" called Kida from across the coffee table. Izaya looked down at his phone and checked the time, letting out a light groan. "He won't be here for another half hour."

The other three let out load groans, each one soaked in sweat. Rags finally sat up and smiled. "I have an idea!" She ran up stairs and came back with some surf boards. Each one customized for each person.

"When did you get those?" Diana stood up and took her board. It was painted light blue with black zebra stripes and her name engraved on it in cursive. The light brunette handed the guys their's as well. Izaya's was black with keep out tape painted onto it and his name engraved on it along with "We not Me" written on it in Russian.

Kida's was white and blue with his name written in yellow. Rags' board was purple and green striped. "All we have to do is go out and get some swimsuits."

They all piled into Izaya's black Subaru and drove off to Walmart. They walked in forgetting that they were all still in their underwear. They made their way to the swimwear section and browsed around. It only took a few minutes to find the right ones.

Rags' swimsuit matched her surf board, purple and green stripes. It was a two piece, short-like bottoms and a midtrift type swim top. Diana bought a neon green takini, the top showing off most of her back besides wear it tied and the bottoms were short -like. Izaya bought a pair of black swim trunks. Kida bought some blue trunks. They all piled in the Subaru again and drove off to the beach.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made it there around noon and the beach was almost barren. They found a spot where the waves were perfect. Izaya being the lazy bum he was decided to lay out a beach towel and layout on it. Kida looked back and walked over to him. "Aren't you going to surf?" The brunette only shook his head in response. The blonde shrugged and walked back over to the girls.

Rags was surveying the ocean, shading her eyes with her right hand. She stopped when she spotted the perfect wave. "There!" The three friends rushed into the water and set out on their boards. They pushed themselves up on their boards so that they were standing up as the wave came up. It curled over into a funnel wave as the three friends rode through, Kida letting his fingers run through the water as he rode through.

After an hour or so they finally returned to the beach from the amazing waves. Kida walked over to the brunette who had rolled over onto his stomach and let his back tan. It was noticeably darker than his usually pale skin. "You're going to get sun burned," Kida said in a mocking tone. Izaya just hummed a little tune. Kida walked back to the girls and they made their way to the snack bar.

"So, Kida, when you and Izaya going to...well, you know." Kida paused sipping his cherry slushy and looked at the girls strangely. "Know what?"  
>The two girls giggled excitedly at the blonde. Diana tried her hardest to stop giggling so she could speak. "When are you and Izaya going to fuck?" Kida instinctively did a spit take at the last word to escape the darker female's lips.<br>"What gave you that thought?" The girls continued to giggle uncontrollably. The blonde blushed a deep crimson and walked back over to where Izaya layed out on a beach towel. He had fallen asleep with his book over his face. Kida could hear him snore loudly.

"Izaya...we're heading back home." He lifted the book and noticed his face was nicely tanned. But the rest of him(besides what was covered by his shorts) was dark red. The blonde gently poked the brunette in the arm and earned a squeak of pain as Izaya sat up. He immediately tensed up from the pain. His left eye twitched and he layed back down on the towel. "What...the..fuck..."

Kida giggled lightly. "I told you that you would get sunburnt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izaya's sunburn turned into a nice tan the very next day. Surprisingly enough, it started snowing. In the middle of August, a snow drift blew through Redding and completely covered it with a pure white blanket. Lee and Diana decided to go out snowboarding, Izaya and Kida decided to stay in the house and relax. They snuggled up together on the couch with some hot cocoa and calm music.  
>The blonde was cuddled up to the informant's chest under a soft blanket.<p>

"This is nice," Kida stated. He snuggled closer and rested his head under Izaya's chin. The brunette smiled at patted the blonde's head. Kida thought for a moment and looked up at the brunette.  
>"Hey Izaya. Lee and Diana asked me something weird yesterday..." The brunette looked at him strangely. "What did they ask?" Kida blushed a deep crimson. "They...they asked about when you and I are...um...going to..you know...do 'it'," Kida finally stuttered out.<p>

"Oh. Ooooh. They asked about that?" Now Izaya was blushing slightly. Kida nodded his head slowly. The brunette was still fairly flustered. "Well, do you want to or..." Izaya couldn't exactly ask him right away thinking that Kida wanted to take it slow. The blonde blushed deeper(If it was possible) and thought to himself for a moment. It would be his first time, he didn't know a lot about sex except what he learned in high school during Sex Ed.

"Maybe..." He looked back up at Izaya with his blush slightly faded. The brunette's only deepened. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips. Kida started to kiss him back. He broke the kiss for a split second so that he could turn in the brunette's lap and face him.  
>He reconnected their lips and deepened the kiss by turning his head a different way. Izaya pulled him closer, pressing the smaller male's body against his own. He earned a small moan from Kida as they grinded against each other.<p>

Izaya ran his tongue over Kida's lip, asking for entry. The blonde allowed his tongue to slip into his mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other pleasurably. Kida could feel Izaya's member through his jeans, his own becoming unbearable. They broke apart once again panting. The brunette looked over Kida while catching his breath.

He couldn't help but notice the bulge in Kida's jeans. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom." The blonde smiled at him as they made their way up stairs and into their room.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Izaya had Kida pinned to the bed, attacking the blonde's lips with his own. He took one of his hands down to Kida's jeans and started pulling them down, leaving him in his boxers. The blonde blushed a very deep crimson. The brunette leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me." Its was still hard for Kida to stop blushing. It was his first time after all.

Izaya slid his hand under the waist line of Kida's boxers and gripped his erection. The blonde gasped at the sudden feeling. He tensed up as the brunette began pumping his stiff member.

Izaya used his free hand to pull down the other's boxers fully. He took away his pumping hand and took Kida's erection into his mouth. The blonde gasped as Izaya ran his tongue up and down his member and teased this slit at the tip.

Izaya gave a light suck and felt Kida release into his mouth. He swallowed the salty liquid with ease and sat up. "That didn't take very long. This is your first time." Kida could only blush. Izaya leaned over the blonde again and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be gentle."

He positioned Kida's legs so that they supported themselves while he inserted a finger into the blonde's entrance. The smaller male winced at the strange intrusion as two more fingers were added. Izaya began moving his fingers in and out until he brushed past the blonde's prostate. He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of the entrance.

He pushed in slowly, trying not to cause the blonde any pain. Once fully in, he began to thrust slowly. Kida arched against the brunette at the feeling of Izaya thrusting into him. He cried out when he felt Izaya brush past his prostate.

"Hit t-that spot-again!" Izaya did as Kida pleaded. He repostioned himself and thrusted in once more and felt the blonde release onto his chest. He thrusted in again and felt himself release inside the blonde.

They panted in the after glow of their orgasm.

Izaya kissed Kida on the forehead. "Your pretty good for a first-timer."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Read and Respond!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izaya woke up feeling light-headed. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around Kida, nuzzling into his blonde hair. The blonde wrapped his arms around Izaya unconsciously. His amber eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the half asleep brunette. He smiled and nuzzled into Izaya's chest. He laid there silently, listening to the brunette's steady heartbeat and breathing.

Izaya was just barely back to sleep when an enticing scent met his nose. He unconsciously sat up with Kida still clinging to him, and started to get up and off the bed. He carried the blonde with him down the stairs and into the living room. He slumped down on the couch with the blonde asleep on his lap. He let out a yawn and looked to the kitchen. The delicious scent returned to him.

"What's cookin' Rags?" He called to the kitchen. Rags poked her head out into the living room with an enormous grin on her face. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and rice. 3" She went back into the kitchen, the sound of sizzling filling the living room.

Kida stretched as he sat up in Izaya's lap, sniffing the air as he relaxed again. "Mmmmm...Something smells delicious!" The blonde licked his lips and smiled at the smell of bacon as Rags and Diana brought out plates and bowls of their breakfast. The girls drooling over the delicious feast. They all devoured the meal in no time.

After breakfast, the four friends went up stairs to play Call of Duty. Izaya and Diana pulled over two of the huge bean bags and grabbed two XBOX controllers. Kida and Rags grabbed two of the gaming chairs and sat behind the bean bag chairs. The game started and the sounds of clicking controllers filled the room as did Kida and Rags' cheering. The two dark brunette's had determined expressions on their faces as the sounds of exploding grenades and gunshots emitted from the flat screen TV.

The game lasted for an hour and a half. Diana and Izaya were face to face, guns at the ready, Diana fired first and won,

"YES! Yes I won! I won! I won!" She jumped up and down with excitement while Izaya was surprised. This was the first time Diana had beaten him at Call of Duty. Mouth agape, he stood still and the controller fell out of his hands. He turned and looked at Diana. "How did you finally kick my ass at this game?"

She turned to him with a huge grin. "I practiced. TeeHee!" He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Good game!" They shook hands and put the bean bag chairs back along with the gaming chairs and they all headed back downstairs.

The guys slumped down on the couch while Rags grabbed a lounge chair and Diana sat in the recliner. Rags and Diana started to giggle uncontrollably while Izaya and Kida passed confused glances between one another. "What's so funny?"

The light brunette looked to the blonde and brunette with a big grin. "We heard you two yesterday when we came home...:)" The two males blushed a deep crimson and the girls roared into laughter. Kida looked to the two girls questionably. "What all did you hear?"

The two females had mischievous grins as they responded. "Well, it went a little like 'Harder Izaya!' and 'I'm cumming!'" The girls burst into laughter yet again as the two males blushed as deep red as physically possible.

"We knew it was bound to happen, after all you two are meant for each other!" The two guys looked to each other and smiled. "I suppose you are right about that." Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Kida smiled and nuzzled under the brunette's chin.

The two girls let out an "Awwwwwwww" as the two shared a hug.

"You two are so cute together!"

I know it's really short but its an ok chapter right?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't been active lately, but I'm back! Its been really cold in Redding and the weather has been insane. First its raining, then its sunny, then its pouring. I want to be in Hawaii right now._

Chapter 8

"Hey, Izaya," Kida started sheepishly as if he had done something wrong. "Do you think were moving too fast?"  
>The question caught the older male off guard. He looked to the blonde with a bit of confusion.<p>

"Well," Izaya started turning to face the boy completely. "Do you think we are? Because if you do then we can talk about it." Kida thought about it for a moment, not knowing whether they were or not.

"I-I don't know...its just that we didn't exactly take the time to get to know each other a little more before we...you know...I just.." He started to trail off and finally just went silent, unsure of what to say. Izaya leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the forehead comfortingly.

"Its alright if you're confused about this. If you want we can take this time to learn a little more about each other." The shorter male looked up to the brunette and nodded.

They settled onto the couch and got comfortable. They sat so that they could face one another but remain comfortable. "Okay, Kida. How 'bout you tell me about you first." Kida thought to himself for a moment.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Umm...Well, what was your hometown like before you moved?" It took him a minute to think about how to describe Ikeburkuro, after all it had been almost a month since he moved to California.

"Well, I used to live in Ikeburkuro near Tokyo with my parents and my friends Mikado and Anri. I can't exactly say that it was a bad place to live, but we did have a lot of gang activity going on. But, everyday something new happened and each moment there was unpredictable. I actually kinda miss being there."

Kida couldn't help but think of Mikado and Anri and whether or not they missed him as much as he missed them. He was snapped out of his thoughts by something wet trailing down his cheek. He wiped away the liquid before realizing that is was a tear that spilled over.

Izaya noticed and frowned a bit. He cupped the boy's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away another tear attempting to run down his cheek. "I'm alright. I just miss my friends." The brunette smiled. " Continue."

"Hm? Oh- right. Well, what happened was that I had began to have feelings towards Mikado and I had told him about it. He said that he cared about me too, but that he was in love with Anri. It broke my heart, but I was happy for him. Then I admitted to my parents that I was bisexual. Then they kicked me out and I lived with Mikado for a while. Then I decided to come here to explore the world of psychology. And that's why I came to this crazy place." He chuckled as he said the last statement, Izaya chuckled along with him.

"So, why did you come to California, Izaya?" Kida looked at him, cheeks slightly pink.

"Well, where to start with that..." He thought for a moment. "Well, I actually moved to Redding to get away from this guy who I had fallen in love with. I knew that he liked this girl, but I felt he deserved to know how I felt. We had been friends for a while so I thought, maybe, some feelings between me and him had surfaced. But, sadly, there weren't any between us. I admitted my feelings to him, left the net morning. I don't even know if he rejected me or got together with the girl." He sighed sadly.

The blonde cuddled up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. "Well, now you have me." Izaya smiled and pet Kida's head. "Yeah, and that I'm thankful for."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated this in a while, but now it continues. Can't wait to finally start the next chapter. I know there isn't much to Izaya's story, but I'm pretty sure you are all smart and can piece together his story and the "man" he's talking about.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Izaya woke up at around 3 in the morning, yawning and glancing around the room wondering what could have caused him to wake at such an hour. His confusion stopped itself when his stomach let out a long, low growl.

"Ah...that's why..." He got out of the bed, pulling the covers up more to keep Kida from catching a chill, and slipped on his black rabbit slippers before tip-toeing downstairs to the kitchen.

The young blonde kooks a moment later and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn, feeling the spot next to him for the brunette...and finding no one there. He sat up and looked around curiously for his boyfriend.

"Izaya? Izaya...where are you?"

He got out of bed and headed down stairs in search of him, getting somewhat of an idea when he noticed the kitchen light on. He peeked in through the entryway and watched him throw together his late night snack, a sandwich.

He piled it too. Mustard, ham, roast beef, Swiss cheese, ketchup, pickles, lettuce, more ham, some peppers, onion, and halepenjos.

Kida couldn't help but giggle at the odd sandwich, but he guessed that the other would eat anything at 3 a.m.

He walked in just as he was going to take a bite.

"That's one hell of a sandwich." Izaya looked over to the entryway and held the sandwich towards him.

"You want a bite?"

The blonde giggled a bit before walking over and hugging the older male. "Nah. Halepenjos aren't good at settling with my stomach." Izaya just laughed a little and worked on eating his sandwich.

"Make me one too~?" Izaya looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" He smiled up to his boyfriend. "Please~?" The brunette gave a sigh of defeat and set his sandwich down to go back to the fridge. After their late night snack, the two headed back up to bed for more slumber.

Kida crawled into bed first, the older cuddling him from behind and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"I have to ask. How long have you had that tattoo on your ankle?" The brunette looked down at his right ankle, looking over the tattoo of a green rat clutching a diamond with ENVY written on it's back.

"I got it a few years back when I still lived in Shinjuku." Kida looked at him a bit surprised.

"You never told me you lived in Shinjuku...how long did you live there?" He shrugged his shoulders. "16...17 years...I moved here after my senior year of high school so, about 17 years."

"How come I never seen you around then?" He shrugged.

"Maybe you did, but you didn't know or because I barely hung around certain parts of Ikebukuro." He nodded.

"Maybe...let's go back to sleep." Izaya smiled before cuddling the smaller male closer.

"Sweet dreams~"

* * *

><p>I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but here's a new chapter for those who have stuck with this story up til now~!<p> 


End file.
